Barbas
Barbas is the Demon of Fear, an ancient, powerful Upper-Level demon who had lived for thousands of years. His key ability is to read a person's greatest fear, and then turn it against them, either literally scaring his victims to death with illusions, or manipulating them into doing what he wants. Originally, he was "bonded" to the Underworld, and could only appear on Earth once every thirteen centuries, on Friday 13th, for twenty four hours. However, if he could kill thirteen unmarried witches before midnight, then he would be able break free of his bonds and walk the earth for eternity. This later changed, as he started appearing much more frequently, his first vanquish to purgatory likely having broken the cycle. To defeat Barbas, overcoming your greatest fear is essential. The Charmed Ones managed to vanquish him four times throughout the course of the series, all by overcoming their greatest fears and using spells/potions, though he later found a way to come back and escape from purgatory each of the first three times. The last time we see him being vanquished came with assistance from the Avatars' manipulations, as well as the sisters and Leo hunting him down for helping Gideon target Wyatt. Notable fears Powers & Abilities During his rare appearance every 1300 years, Barbas had the ability to teleport through Smoking and used his powers of manipulating people deepest fears to sense and try to kill thirteen unmarried witches. He initially couldn't be vanquished, only neutralized if someone managed to overcome their fears. Astral Projection & Hypnotic Suggestion When Barbas was in Purgatory, a demon named Stimple taught him how to project himself onto the Astral Plane back on Earth. He then used these powers to manipulate Cole Turner, the Charmed Ones and Leo into seeing the illusions of their deepest fears so that they would do his bidding. Resurrection & Return Barbas was resurrected by the Tribunal to determine whether the Charmed Ones would have to let Darryl die to clean up the existence of magic. If Barbas won the case he would be fully returned to Earth and although Darryl was freed he won the case by talking about Phoebe using her powers for personal gain. When Barbas returned his powers increased dramatically since the 1300 cycle had been broken. Barbas was now able to teleport through Flaming, throw energy balls and his powers over peoples fears seemed to have increased since he could read more then one persons deepest fears at a time. Additional Powers Barbas managed to manipulate Cole (who at the time was invincible due to powers he collected from the Demonic Wasteland) into stripping his powers, and receiving them in the process. With his new abilities, Barbas became so powerful that he was even immune to the spell that the Charmed Ones used to vanquish the Source. Also, his natural powers of fear-manipulation were enhanced to the extent that he could bespell the whole Manor, turning it into a trap where the Charmed Ones had to face their greatest fears. These powers were then taken away when Paige orbed a power stripping potion into Barbas' mouth, returning them to Cole. 13from fear to eternity_0001.jpg|Barbas smoking into our world from Purgatory barbas power.JPG|Barbas telekinetically flinging everyone across the room (Sympathy For The Demon) Charmed623_725.jpg|Barbas Flaming out Charmed701_152.jpg|Barbas vanquishes a demon with an energy ball Charmed701_602.jpg|Barbas reading the Charmed Ones fears Appendices Season 1 Entry :The Demon of Fear, also known as Barbas, :appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday :the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is :attributed to the universal convergence of negative :energies as derived from astrological charts. He :derives his life force by feeding off the fears of :witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried female :witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th :he will be able to break free from his eternal :bonds and walk the earth for eternity. :A witch's only defense is to identify and then :release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your :wicca powers for defence, for in the face of your :greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. :To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest :of all powers. :Thanks for letting them into your heart. Season 8 Entry ::The Demon of Fear :A'lso known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday :the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is attributed to the universal :convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. He derives :his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried :female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to :break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. :'A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. :Do not rely on your wicca powers for defence, for in the face of your :greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. Victims ;Season 1 - From Fear to Eternity * Tanjella, burried alive in an earthquake * Zoe, trapped in a circle of fire. ;Season 2 - Ms. Hellfire :- Through hiring Bane Jessup who hired the assasin Miss Hellfire. * D. Greaney * S. Cockerell * C. Herndon * R. Montesano * S. Petty * R. Napoli * I. Chee * B. Reardon * P. Chillet By himself: * Coroner, autopsied himself while still being alive. ;Season 5 - Sympathy for the Demon * Demonic leaders, through energy balls, tricked by Phoebe. * His Assistant, deflecting a fireball. ;Season 7 - A Call To Arms * Demonic Healer, with an energy ball. Throughout the Years Barbas 1.jpg|Season 1 (From Fear to Eternity) Barbas 2.jpg|Season 2 (Ms. Hellfire) Barbas 5.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) Barbas 6.jpg|Season 6 (Crimes And Witch-Demeanors) Barbas 7.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) Trivia * The names of Hellfire's victims list are all names from crew members: Deborah Greaney, Scott Cockerell, Roger Montesano, Rick Napoli, Betty Reardon, and others. * The original season 1 Barbas page was for sale at ScreenUsed.com. * During the season 7 premiere, "A Call to Arms", Barbas' hands glow white when reading fears. * Although in 'Sympathy For the Demon', Barbas only received the power to throw energy balls by stripping Cole's powers, he is still able to use this power when he returns in season 7. * In The Monsters of Charmed Documentary on the Limited Edition Book of Shadows DVD Set, Billy Drago stated what made Barbas so unique from the other demons was his normal appearance and how he would allow the Charmed Ones' existing fears do their own thing whereas the others would try to create a new fear in the girls with a frightening physical appearance, such as with Belthazor and The Source. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRQN87bGJ5E The Monsters of Charmed Documentary Part 1] Barbas, the Demon of Hope In a universe parallel to ours, Barbas feeds on the hopes of evil beings, magical or non-magical. He makes their greatest hopes come to life, gaining energy by seeing their hopes come to fruition. Unlike the Demon of Fear in the physical universe, who uses the fears of his victims to render them powerless, the Demon of Hope knows his victims rather live in a world of repression where their greatest desires and hopes go unrecognized; he makes them realize their hopes which renders them powerless, obliterating them. In the season 6 finale, Leo Wyatt and Chris Halliwell seek the help of Barbas to find out who is after Wyatt Halliwell and who transported them to the alternate universe by interferring with a spell to transfer Chris back to his own future time; Barbas tells them that it was Gideon afterwhich Leo than destroys his former mentor. References Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Deceased Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Killed/vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Killed/vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Killed/vanquished by Paige Matthews Category:Evils Banished Category:Characters who exposed or tried to expose the Charmed Ones Category:Killed/vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 7 Category:Killed/vanquished by potions